Lost boy
by Sociallyawkwardwriterr
Summary: Yoongi is being moved, away from his friends, away from his life. His new home isn't at all like he pictured and there's a certain forest-dwelling man who's keen to get to know him. BTS. Jimin / Yoongi pairing. Smut. Lemon.


Yoongi was having a hard time concentrating, his head was resting against the car window and he was staring at the thousands of trees pouring by, blending to make a palette of green and brown hues. The radio was on, but he wasn't listening. It was most likely just a boring weather channel anyway. Not that his parents needed to keep an eye on that, they moved here because of the beautiful weather, let alone the location.

They took a sharp turn and he jolted in his seat, the belt strained and he winced. He was being forced to sit upright. So he did, he sat on the chair with his legs crossed and peered out the window.

They were driving through a dense forest, he could just about make out the shape of the mountains beyond them, and the little town they were moving to shouldn't be very far away now.

He had enjoyed living in Kyoto, amongst his friends, it's not like he was moving across the country, it was a two-hour drive from his old apartment to his new house. He suspects he'll be visiting his friends often.

Once he obtained his driver's licence.

He spotted a bird, no, a back crow by the side of the road, perched on a fence post. Golden eyes glued to his, and it startles him. As the car whooshes past he looks out the back window but it's gone.

Odd.

Was it even there?

Yoongi sighs and fidgets with his hands in his lap for the remaining twenty minutes of the drive.

They arrived at a simple little house, two-story, painted yellow, with a little garden and a gate by the side of the house that led outback. It was nothing like their spacious apartment but it'll have to do.

They pull up on the drive and the moving truck they had been following parks on the road. Soon the three men in the front seats of the truck jump out and start moving furniture in.

Yoongi makes it his mission to find his bedroom, so he grabs his suitcase and rucksack and heads inside.

It's not a small as he thought, but he doesn't waste time going through the living room or kitchen like his parents and goes upstairs. He finds his room. By far the smallest, but it's perfect for him. He drops his bags by the little window and rests on it, watching as the men drag in one of their sofa's.

"Yoongi?" He turns to see his mother in the door, smiling at him, and a little tray of plants in her free hand.

"Oh!" He says and takes them from her.

"I thought you might want these." He nods excitedly.

"Thank you-!"

"Now why don't you come down and help us, hm? The quicker we get it done the quicker you can relax." He bites his lip in thought but soon agrees. With his plant's placed on the windowsill, he joins in downstairs.

It's about four hours later when he starts to complain. He never realised how much furniture they have, his mother, sensing his aggravation tells him to go out. To explore and get fresh air, and who was he to ignore her?

He grabs his bag and runs off, he saw a market down in the village and that's where he heads first. He slings it over his shoulder and thanks the God's that he's not as strong as the movers or he'd be stuck there.

It's a beautiful day out, the sun is high, and there's a light breeze that makes it bearable.

He's at the market in several minutes and is entranced by the thick smell of fruit and vegetables. There are many market stalls, people selling everything from fruit to jewellery. He inhales the scent of some flowers and a voice catches his attention. It's a woman, she's got golden eyes and is stirring a cooking pot full with flavoursome ingredients.

"Are you lost, young man?"

Her voice sounds deep?

It makes his stomach unsettle and he takes a step backwards. What an odd woman.

"N-No." He stutters before walking away, he cuts down a path between two tall brightly colours houses and uses one to lean on so he doesn't fall down the set of steep stairs. They're soaked from previous rain.

His tall frame has never been good with things such as stairs, he's often clumsy, and it's not helping that the stairs are covered in wet debris.

He focuses on a pile of leaves ahead of him and gets startled when they're suddenly whisked away by a strong gust of wind.

Against his better judgement, he follows them.

He takes a left, and a right, and another three lefts and two rights and he end up in a clearing with bright green grass up to his knees. Around the edge of the field is a thick forest, beyond that he can see the tips of the mountains. The sky is clear blue, not a cloud to be seen. Only the sounds of birds and the market not too far behind him could be heard.

"Wow."

His eyes are glued to the forest, suddenly a loud cawing gets his attention. He turns his head and a crow dives past. He laughs as he falls to the floor and follows the crow with his eyes as it perches on a branch.

He glances around, there's no one else here, no one to scold him or warn him. Yoongi feels a slight pull towards the little bird and heads after it.

The noises of the town fade away, and he's soon amongst the thick foliage the forest has to offer. He scrambles through until he finds a sort of path. Well, it's hardly a path, more of an animal trail, but it's easier to walk through none the less. So he sticks with it, humming a tune. His favourite one, it's also one his mother enjoys. She's always said he had a nice voice and he's been inclined to believe her.

He pouts when a thick log is blocking his path, he sees no way around so decided to step over.

"Be careful."

Yoongi trips, landing on his butt with a thud and kicking up dirt in the messy process.

Who?

He turns his head while still on the floor, to come face to face with a strange man leaning over him. He's tall and pale, with soft eyes and curious clothing that Yoongi can only identify as different. He's wearing fishnets and belts, a harness over his torso showing off his incredibly toned body, and pants that cling to his legs.

They're centimetres away and Yoongi squeaks and scrambles backwards.

The man laughs.

"Stop it!" Yoongi protests when he's finally to his feet.

"Or what?" He mocks, stalking forward a couple of steps, a glint in his gold, wait gold? Golden eyes, They seem familiar.

Yoongi is lost for words and backs himself into a tree. The bark is hard against his back.

"I thought so. " He pauses. The wind whooshes past making the many chains and belts clink and jingle on the stranger's body. Yoongi notices how nice he is to look at, his body is fairly toned, but he seems shorter than himself. His lips are drawing into a thin line and his skin is soft and pure. "Are you lost, young man?"

"N-NO!"

Yoongi pouts, and bites his lip, hard enough to make it bleed and drip down his chin.

He squeaks in surprise when hands have braced either side of him against the thick tree, and the stranger's tongue peaks out to lick up the warm blood. He notices their eyes roll back and he sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Yoongi holds back a moan.

"Who, who are you?"

"Jimin, a pleasure to meet you." He purrs, eyes locked together.

Yoongi shudders.

**I've never written something about these two, and I only have another chapter planned after this. I might continue if it gets enough attention but I'm not sure. Next chapter will be pure smut, You've been warned. **

**Reviews are very welcome.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
